1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to compartmental supply containers and, more particularly, to a compartmental supply container provided with visual gauges and metering means for providing a desired ratio of a gasoline-oil mixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many engines such as those for chain saws, motor boats, grass trimmers, and the like, require a gasoline-oil mixture for proper operation. For such engines, it is important that the gasoline and oil be thoroughly mixed before use and the correct ratio of oil to gasoline, in accordance with the operating manual, be provided.
Compartmentalized containers, as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,919, issued to E. L. Bostwick; U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,219, issued to W. M. Dean et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,470, issued to W. A. Bagwell et al, are now in the art. Such containers simply allow a selected amount of oil and gasoline to be poured from a self contained unit to another vessel for mixing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,544, issued to A. F. Blanchet, discloses a mixing and distributing apparatus for gasoline and oil. The Blanchet device is not a self-contained can for gasoline and oil; requires a pressurized source of gasoline; and provides no way for metering of a selected amount of oil into a known quantity of gasoline as may at any time be present in a gasoline can.